


Desejo

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: – Não acha que a essa altura já seria a hora de tirar esse sorrisinho da cara ao falar comigo Sehun? Quantas vezes foram que eu te bati? Doze?– Ou talvez seja hora de você parar com esse cu doce, pois cada uma dessas vezes você só fez porque sabia que não conseguiria se controlar com mais algum beijo ou toque meu.[SEHO] [PWP] [SEHUN MODELO X SUHO FOTOGRAFO]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Desejo

Olhar e desejo são duas coisas que pareciam inevitáveis na presença de algumas pessoas, pela intensa necessidade de tocar, sentir, de beijar e até mesmo de empurrar aquele corpo gostoso para caralho contra uma parede para talvez assim conseguir sumir com aquele sorrisinho presunçoso que Kim Junmyeon tanto odiava, adorava, do modelo mais famoso da atualidade.

Oh Sehun.

O queridinho da Coreia. Famoso até mesmo fora do país devido aos contratos excepcionais com marcas de luxo, e sua presença marcante, que ofuscava até mesmo quando não era ele modelando.

Havia iniciado sua carreira como ator, mas com sua presença em apenas um evento de moda, logo foi alvo da atenção dos fotógrafos, jornalistas e da indústria da moda.

Junmyeon fora o primeiro a notar, o até então ator em um desfile, muito bem vestido com alta costura, possuindo uma postura e elegância que nem mesmo os modelos na passarela conseguiram se comparar. Embora pudesse ter sido o primeiro a nota-lo não podia se vangloriar ter sido uma descoberta sua, havia sido sim o primeiro a publicar as fotos exaltando a beleza e bom gosto do jovem ator, mas era certo que se ele não fizesse, outros teriam como bem fizeram nas semanas seguintes.

De ator novato Sehun passou para influência da moda, sendo visto nos meses subsequentes acompanhado de vários estilistas e figuras públicas desse meio, não demorando para fazer sua estreia como embaixador de marcas como Cartier, Zegna, Nike e Dr Jart. Ele ainda atuava, mas desde sua “descoberta” parecia ter relaxado a respeito do universo cinematográfico, ainda aceitando alguns papéis de relevância, mas nada que lhe tomasse muito tempo, afinal sua agenda era bastante preenchida de atividades não somente em seu país, o que dificultava seu comprometimento com alguma gravação muito longa.

– Finalmente se rendendo aos meus encantos Jun? – Ouviu a voz rouca baixinha, bem perto de seu ouvido e ainda que o dono dela não tivesse colado o corpo ao seu, como internamente ambos desejavam, mas somente um admitia, Junmyeon podia perfeitamente sentir o calor que aquele corpo másculo emanava.

– Descola. – O fotógrafo grunhiu pousando a câmera com tela aberta sobre uma foto do modelo sobre a mesa a sua frente.

O modelo esboçou uma risada baixa e se aproximou, tanto quanto ainda era possível sem o tocar, e se antes já estava difícil não e inclinar sobre a mesa pedindo para que o mais alto, por favor, o fodesse com força, era praticamente impossível manter as pernas firmes quando sentia até em seu pau a necessidade e desejo por ele.

– Acho que alguém aqui não está sendo sincero sobre deus desejos. – Sehun voltou a murmurar. – Passar tanto tempo assim olhando uma foto minha quando sabe que pode ver muito mais ao vivo... – Estalou a língua e nesse momento apoiou uma mão contra a cintura do fotógrafo. – Começo a achar que está com medo.

Por muito que desejasse aquele corpo que parecia moldado pelos deuses, podendo muito bem ser comparado com estatuas gregas que exaltavam uma masculinidade e beleza, que era admirada até nos dias atuais, Junmyeon sabia que nenhum dos dois ali conseguiria aquilo que queria, pela provocação, pelo lugar onde estavam e pela relação que eles deveriam ter que em hipótese alguma poderia passar do profissional então com cuidado para não deixar alguma marca no corpo dele, mas com força o bastante para passar o recado, Junmyeon deu uma cotovelada no abdômen do modelo conseguindo que ele se afastasse e que sua sanidade voltasse aos poucos.

– Eu mandei descolar. – Falou em tom seco. – Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho, a pausa já acabou. – Tentou dizer de maneira mais indiferente que pode, em seguida chamou o restante do pessoal para continuarem a seção de fotos, desejando terminar aquilo tudo o mais rápido o possível para poder ir para casa e enfiar um vibrador bem fundo no cu para ver se toda aquela tensão era falta de um bom orgasmo.

Se para Junmyeon o assunto estava finalizado, para Sehun ainda estava longe, não desistiria até conseguir ter aquele homem debaixo de si, ou em cima, quando esse dia chegasse não se faria de rogado, aproveitaria cada segundo e em todas as posições que pudesse. Portanto, se afastou apenas com um resmungo pela dor antes de se posicionar no centro do estúdio, mais uma vez seguindo as indicações dos staffs e dos demais fotógrafos, nem ao menos se controlando a cada vez que sorria de forma lasciva, quando se inclinava de forma insinuante ou mesmo quando seu olhar poderia ser descrito como indecente cada vez que focava em um fotografo especifico, e se para Junmyeon aquilo lhe soasse como uma provocação a qual queria responder com um tapa na cara seguido de um boquete bem feito, para os outros aquilo era exatamente o objetivo da campanha, uma dose daquilo que apenas Oh Sehun conseguia passar com tanta elegância destacando as roupas da marca.

Ao final da seção Junmyeon enrolava para guardar os materiais, dizia a si mesmo que seu desleixo já havia lhe custado muitas lentes ou peças importantes dos equipamentos para que se permitisse voltar ao habito de jogar tudo na maleta, mas aquilo não passava de uma mentira, uma desculpa para passar nem que fossem alguns segundos a mais observando Sehun, em especifico seu corpo, já que ao final da seção ele não se dava ao trabalho de ir ao camarim trocar de roupa, aliais nunca o fazia, no meio das seções Junmyeon era levado ao extremo a cada vez que via mais e mais daquela pele exposta quando ele se trocava.

– Como quer que eu acredite em cada uma das vezes que você me afasta quando nesse exato momento você parece pronto para montar em mim e cavalgar até gozar lindamente com o meu pau afundando nessa sua bunda? – Junmyeon olhou em volta imediatamente contendo um suspiro de alívio ao ver que além dos dois o único no estúdio era o manager pessoal dele que apesar de ter ouvido aquilo, afinal Sehun não havia sido discreto, mantinha a expressão entediada.

– Oh Sehun... – O sorriso de Junmyeon era tudo menos agradável. – Como espera manter sua integridade física quando decide falar essas porcarias?

Quando fora das seções o modelo não costumava ser bastante expressivo, mantendo sempre um ar indiferente ainda que elegante, naquele momento o único traço de emoção exibido em seu rosto era o arquear da sobrancelha direita.

– Acredito que a pessoa que deve temer sobre a “integridade física” seria você Junmyeon hyung. – Um pequeno sorriso e alguns passos para ficar em frente ao mais baixo. – Afinal eu sou do tipo que fode com força _hyung_ , e a noite toda _._ – Murmurou curvando-se o bastante para alcançar a orelha dele com os lábios, não se contendo ao lamber e morder o lóbulo do jornalista que sentiu sua estrutura óssea se transformar em gelatina.

– Já mandei descolar. – Murmurou pousando uma mão sobre o peito dele percebendo no instante seguinte como aquilo era má ideia, o jovem modelo ainda estava sem camisa e o contato daquela pele surpreendentemente quente o fez estremecer e pensar e centenas de formas que poderia sentir aquele calor todo colado ao próprio corpo.

– Huh? O que disse? – Sehun afastou o rosto o bastante para que Junmyeon notasse o brilho divertido no olhar dele, antes que ele colasse os lábios nos seus exigindo uma dominância que Junmyeon debateu por breves instantes se deveria lhe permitir.

– Pirralho abusado. – Murmurou erguendo uma das mãos até o cabelo dele e puxando com força o bastante para ouvir o gemido de dor mais erótico de toda a sua vida, mas que não pode apreciar, pois a vontade de tomar aqueles lábios para si mais uma vez foi maior, querendo mostrar para Sehun o que era a verdadeira dominância, enquanto movia os lábios e a língua contra a dele de forma sensual demais para o modelo conseguir controlar um gemido.

– Aí porra. – Junmyeon teve de conter um sorriso presunçoso ao ver o mais alto se afastar subitamente ao sentir o beliscão na cintura, estava envolvido o bastante no beijo, mas ainda havia conseguido sentir quando a outra mão do fotografo encontrou sua pele, mas não para se deixar levar pelo desejo, como imaginou a princípio, mas para lhe punir pela prepotência.

– Veste logo uma camisa e vai para casa garoto. – Junmyeon mandou pegando sua mochila e a maleta com os equipamentos e saindo, uma parte da sua mente, a que não estava ocupada demais tentando não pensar em como podia e deveria ter aproveitado, notando que o manager em algum momento havia saído para lhes dar privacidade.

Ao chegar no estacionamento ainda demorou para entrar em seu carro, pois não conseguia achar as malditas chaves.

– Mas que caralho. – Grunhiu soltando a maleta no chão com pouco cuidado para usar as duas mãos para procurar na mochila.

– Perdeu alguma coisa? – Ao que parecia ser rejeito não havia afetado minimamente a confiança do modelo, pois ele se aproximou com um olhar presunçoso demais na opinião de Junmyeon.

– Não acha que a essa altura já seria a hora de tirar esse sorrisinho da cara ao falar comigo Sehun? Quantas vezes foram que eu te bati? Doze?

– Ou talvez seja hora de você parar com esse cu doce, pois cada uma dessas vezes você só fez porque sabia que não conseguiria se controlar com mais algum beijo ou toque meu.

Junmyeon tentou controlar a expressão ofendida, onde já se viu um pirralho dez anos mais novo lhe faltar o respeito daquele jeito? No entanto não o contradisse, afinal ele estava certo. Terrivelmente certo.

Em cada um dos empurrões, tapas, beliscões e qualquer outra tática para conseguir a distância, só haviam acontecido porque não confiava em si mesmo, desde o primeiro momento em que viu aquele garoto no meio de tantas celebridades, que fingiam ter algum interesse no mundo da moda, mas que somente queriam ser vistos e talvez conseguir algum contrato milionário, Junmyeon tinha a certeza de que se não se controlasse acabaria de quatro ou montado nele, e bastou apenas que Sehun olhasse de volta para ter a certeza de que o garoto não faria nada para lhe facilitar a tarefa de manter-se dentro das calças. Em meio a todas aquelas pessoas, modelos, executivos, jornalistas e fotógrafos Sehun lhe sorriu de uma forma que o fazia acreditar que os céus e infernos haviam colaborado para criar a perfeição na forma de um corpo e rosto divinos e um sorriso repleto de pecado.

E se na maioria das vezes havia sido Sehun a ceder e dar início ao contato, também havia as vezes em que havia sido Junmyeon, empurrado ao limite ao prensar o mais alto contra uma parede e abusar daquela boca, que apesar de pequena, perfeitamente habilidosa e capaz de o levar a loucura.

– Pirralho presunçoso. – Resmungou finalmente sentindo os dedos esbarrarem na chave e conseguir puxar ela daquela bagunça.

– Velhote arrogante. – Ele provocou de volta, e o fato de Junmyeon lhe dar as costas não o coibiu de se aproximar mais uma vez, dessa vez colando o corpo ao do mais velho sentindo se encaixarem de forma mais que satisfatória. – Por que continua me negando? Você não é nada sutil Junmyeon, consigo ver cada uma das posições que você se imagina comigo.

Mantendo o tom baixo, rodeou a cintura dele com um dos braços, a mão imediatamente procurando a barra da camisa para abrir seu caminho e explorar aquele peito que ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de provar.

– Agora mesmo consigo ver... Você agora está pensando em como quer que eu te jogue contra esse carro, aqui mesmo no estacionamento, e te faça gemer tão alto que o vigia teria de vir aqui ver o que seria esse barulho todo, consigo ver como você ia gritar ao gozar pouco se importando com a presença dele ou talvez até apreciando, afinal você tem cara de quem gosta de ser observado.

– Sehun... – O tom era de advertência, só não sabia se era mesmo para não cair em tentação, ou se para o modelo. 

– Quer mesmo que eu pare? – Perguntou, assumindo que era mais um pedido para se afastar. – Tem mesmo a cara de pau de pedir uma coisa dessas enquanto está se esfregando no meu pau? – O tom foi malicioso e divertido, afinal nem mesmo Junmyeon havia notado como, apesar de tentar se manter imóvel, seu corpo ondulava sutilmente, ansiando por mais daquele volume na frente das calças dele que podia sentir perfeitamente com a proximidade dos corpos. De preferência sem roupa alguma no caminho. Aquele pensamento enviou uma onda de prazer pelo corpo dele.

Junmyeon apenas grunhiu e se forçou a parar, mas não conseguindo muito mais que isso.

– Diga de uma vez Jun, por que continua negando aquilo que nos dois queremos?

Sendo honesto Junmyeon não sabia. Não havia um motivo real, não um que tivesse peso o bastante para pôr um entrave naquele tesão absurdo, que não precisava mais do que a presença do outro para surgir.

Havia alguns receios sobre sair, ainda que casualmente, com pessoas famosas, pois elas eram quase todas iguais, sempre infinitamente arrogantes, donas de um ego que as faziam acreditar e agir como se o mundo e cada um dos presentes nele fossem suas propriedades para bem usar como lhes convinha. Usavam da manipulação e da humilhação para conseguir o que queriam, sem gastar mais que um breve segundo para refletir sobre. O que poderia lhe levar a uma situação em que tivesse sua carreira em risco caso o artista se cansasse de se divertir, como já viu acontecer com alguns colegas. No entanto aquilo não era motivo para não ceder de uma vez e rebolar no pau de Sehun como há muito vinha desejando, afinal seria somente sexo, e apesar da pose prepotente, Sehun nunca foi mais do que honesto e frontal com todos, sejam colegas de trabalho, funcionários, jornalistas etc. Era muitas vezes julgado pela honestidade, mas ninguém podia dizer nada a respeito do caráter dele.

Refletir a respeito disso, enquanto Sehun se aproveitava dessa distração para beijar–lhe o pescoço, foi o pontapé para sua descida ao inferno, um inferno que esperava que pelo menos fosse prazeroso.

– Espero que não me faça arrepender pirralho, não espero menos do que a noite toda depois de ter sido provocado a esse ponto. – Junmyeon resmungou e Sehun não perdeu tempo com palavras, sua resposta veio no instante seguinte, na forma como pressionava o corpo menor contra a porta do carro, e se em um primeiro momento os beijos no pescoço dele eram delicados, apenas uma provocação, agora eram selvagens. Usando a mão livre, a que não estava empenhada em beliscar os mamilos de Junmyeon, para puxar a camisa dele querendo expor mais do pescoço e ombros dele.

– Espero que tenha se alimentado bem hoje hyung, digamos que comigo é sempre tudo... bastante intenso. – Murmurou parando com os beijos para vira-lo de frente para si.

Com uma das mãos prendeu os pulsos do mais velho sobre a cabeça dele, e com a outra agarrou com força a coxa esquerda de Junmyeon, este que se mostrou bastante surpreendido ao ser erguido quase sem esforço algum pelo mais novo, e tendo a presença de rodear a cintura dele com as pernas para facilitar, logo em seguida sentindo sua boca invadida pela língua do mais novo.

Naquela posição o controle de quase tudo ficava nas mãos de Sehun, sem que Junmyeon pudesse fazer algo a respeito, com exceção dos beijos, mas se Junmyeon acreditava que Sehun lhe cederia o controle de ao menos isso, ou que aquela pequena amostra no estúdio seria uma indicação de que ainda teria chance sobre a dominância, isso logo se mostrou errado. Os lábios do mais alto eram macios e quentes, a língua úmida e atrevida, empurrando e puxando na medida certa para lhe enlouquecer de uma maneira que não achava ser possível em um estado tão submisso quanto aquele.

Junmyeon não ligava muito para as posições, ativo, passivo, não importava qual delas, ele se mostrava acima de qualquer parceiro que teve, fodendo com força enquanto lhes dirigia palavras chulas que eles não sabiam gostar tanto até ouvir, ou rebolando em seus colos enquanto mostrava que não era um pau em seu cu que determinaria sua submissão, não enquanto se divertia tanto ao lhes negar os toques, o controle da velocidade ou intensidade, tudo isso ficava em seus quadris e ele se divertia enquanto os torturava de uma maneira deliciosa.

Mas com Sehun até suas respirações ele parecia ter sobre controle, permitindo a cada pausa entre os beijos, ou negando até que Junmyeon sentisse seus pulmões reclamarem, e como se percebendo, Sehun lhe cedia selares curtos, para se recuperar, mas não por muito tempo, sempre voltando, cada vez mais avido por aqueles lábios.

Um gemido longo conseguiu escapar de Junmyeon quando Sehun começou a mover os quadris, naquele ponto era desnecessário dizer o quão duro ambos estavam. Junmyeon jogava as costas para traz contra o carro, querendo ter apoio para poder mover os quadris e ajudar naqueles movimentos, querendo mais, mais rápido, mais forte ou talvez menos roupas.

– Gostoso do caralho. – Um grunhido rouco saiu por aqueles lábios, que agora lhe maltratavam o pescoço, deixando marcas que ficariam bastante visíveis por um longo tempo.

– Sehun... – Junmyeon gemeu novamente, dessa vez ao sentir que mais do que a fricção pelos movimentos entre os corpos, a mão do modelo agarrar seu membro por cima da roupa, deixando seu próprio prazer de lado por momentos, para masturbar o mais velho indiretamente.

Até aquele momento, Sehun ainda tinha os punhos do mais velhos presos, mas soltou para poder ter as duas mãos livres para abrir o botão e zíper da calça do fotografo, puxando para baixo junto com a cueca, podendo continuar com os toques, dessa vez sem nada no caminho e sorrindo satisfeito ao ver Junmyeon cobrir a boca com uma das mãos enquanto a outra lhe agarrava os cabelos da nuca, agora um pouco grandes devido ao corte que negligenciara por mais tempo do que o esperado, mas que ao perceberem o charme que lhe dava a maioria lhe aconselhou a manter.

– Não quero gastar muito tempo por aqui. – Sehun murmurou agarrando o queixo de Junmyeon, sem parar com a masturbação, que graças a quantidade de pé gozo já expelida, deslizava sem nenhum desconforto, apenas prazer, exigindo sua atenção. – Mas me recuso a sair daqui sem te ver gozar então aproveite hyung e tente se controlar, não acho que pegaria muito bem para mim ser preso por atentado ao pudor. – Piscou antes de se abaixar conseguindo mais uma vez surpreender Junmyeon pela sua força ao usar os braços para sustentar seu corpo enquanto abaixava até estar de joelhos no chão com as coxas do mais velho sobre seus ombros e o membro rente ao seu rosto.

Em uma clara provocação Sehun beijou a glande inchada e sensível, arrancando um suspiro do mais velho que voltou a puxar–lhe os cabelos, ansioso por mais e ciente disso, Sehun ainda gastou alguns minutos brincando com o membro dele, distribuindo selares por todo cumprimento dele, lambendo da base até a glande, onde ao chegar chupava com força, ouvindo a cada vez um gemido mais alto e longo de Junmyeon, que mesmo frustrado com as provocações não podia fazer muito mais do que agarrar os fios macios do mais novo e tentar não se mexer muito para não cair e machucar ambos. E por mais que começasse a ficar irritado, tinha de admitir que Sehun sabia o que fazia, principalmente quando sentiu ambas as mãos grandes dele lhe apalparem as nádegas, após puxar a calça e cueca um pouco mais baixo, e massagear enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos sobre os do jornalista, em uma intensidade que quase o fazia querer desviar.

– Chupa logo caralho. – O jornalista atingiu seu limite de paciência quando Sehun, ao invés de cobrir seu pau, usou aquela boquinha gostosa para brincar com seus testículos, e por mais gostoso que fosse, não era ali que queria aquela boca então agarrando o queixo do mais novo com força o forçou a olhar para cima. – Me chupa de uma vez porra.

Sehun ainda sorriu com a ordem antes de abrir os lábios e acolher o membro grosso entre eles, e se Junmyeon ainda tivesse dúvidas a respeito da capacidade de Sehun fazer caber seu membro naquela boca, não que fosse anormalmente dotado, ainda que tivesse um tamanho considerável, mas levava em consideração como a boca de Sehun parecia pequena, no entanto naquele momento aquela dúvida foi deliciosamente sanada.

Junmyeon ainda teve tempo de murmurar um palavrão antes de cobrir a boca mais um vez, na expectativa de conter a maior parte dos gemidos, não sendo tão bem sucedido, mas em certa altura tendo a ajuda do mais novo, que ainda empenhado em chupar e lamber o pau do mais velho, conseguiu dividir sua atenção o bastante para colocar dois dedos dentro da boca dele em um pedido silencioso que foi prontamente atendido.

Junmyeon, como se querendo retribuir toda a provocação anterior, dedicou aos dedos do mais novo a mesma atenção que ele dava ao seu membro, e aquilo era tão fodidamente bom que foi a vez do mais novo gemer ainda com o membro quente e duro de Junmyeon lhe pesando na língua, enviando um arrepio de prazer que subiu até os fios de cabelo do mais velho.

Após mais alguns minutos, os quais Sehun demonstrou uma excepcional habilidade, Junmyeon já se sentia perto o bastante de um orgasmo e o ápice ocorreu ao sentir dois dedos, aqueles mesmos que antes estavam em sua boca, e depois rodeando e brincando com sua entrada, lhe penetrarem sem aviso prévio.

Aquilo rendeu a Junmyeon, mais do que um orgasmo espetacular, uma reação de seu corpo estocando com força a boca de Sehun, que com o movimento súbito quase caiu e sentiu o membro do mais velho lhe tocar a garganta, o sufocando por alguns segundos. Controlando suas reações se forçou a relaxar a garganta e engolir tudo, enquanto ainda movia os dedos dentro do mais velho, querendo prolongar aquela sensação para ele.

Foi somente quando o sentiu mais composto, que deixou que os pés dele voltassem a tocar no chão enquanto de afastava e ficava também de pé, tossindo algumas vezes pela garganta sensível.

Junmyeon estava acostumado a ser mais brusco durante o sexo, mas geralmente já conhecia seu parceiro e sabia seus limites, além de que nunca colocou-se algum deles em uma situação que pudesse lhe causar algum dano, então se envergonhava um pouquinho ao perder o controle quase causando uma queda a ambos ou uma possível asfixia no mais novo.

– Desculpa. – Falou subindo o jeans enquanto via Sehun tossir mais algumas vezes e abrir um pequeno sorriso.

– Não ligue para isso. Não é nada do que eu já não estava esperando. Além do mais... Seu gosto é uma delícia. – Sehun sorriu enquanto lambia o lábio inferior fazendo com que Junmyeon sentisse mais uma vez aquele calor no baixo ventre, que lhe indicava que não estava tão longe assim de uma segunda ereção. – Agora venha, vamos para meu apartamento.

– Espera. – Junmyeon ainda o chamou, tentando convencê-lo a deixar que devolvesse o favor, colocando a mão o volume nem um pouco discreto na frente das calças do modelo, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir pela primeira vez nas mãos como ele era bem dotado.

 _“O bastante para me deixar destruído”_ O pensamento lhe soou delicioso.

Porém, por mais agradável que fosse a proposta, Sehun disse que preferia lhe cobrar quando chegassem no apartamento, mas para Junmyeon nem mesmo o arrepio que a promessa o havia dado foi o suficiente para decidir esperar.

A caminho do apartamento do mais velho, ao ver Sehun parar em um semáforo, Junmyeon sorriu e não perdeu tempo, sob o olhar atento do mais novo, tirou seu cinto e se debruçou sobre o espaço entre os brancos, alcançando o colo do mais novo e esfregando o rosto contra as coxas dele, enquanto as mãos ligeiras abriam o botão e zíper da calça, pensando internamente o quanto gostava do habito que o mais novo tinha de usar calças sociais, já que facilitaria o que pretendia fazer.

Satisfeito por notar que Sehun ainda estava excitado o bastante para manter uma ereção, Junmyeon logo abriu os lábios dando espaço para a língua percorrer o cumprimento, sentindo uma das mãos do modelo lhe agarrar pelos cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu o gemido baixo de Sehun, que teve de se esforçar para manter os olhos abertos e atento na rua para não causar um acidente.

Tarefa que se mostrou bastante complicada, porque Junmyeon parecia disposto a lhe levar ao inferno com aquela boca deliciosa, empenhado em arrancar cada gemido, ofego e suspiro que saia pelos lábios do modelo, que só sabia agradecer pelas maravilhas do carro automático para que ao menos com a marcha não precisasse se preocupar.

Precisando de somente uma das mãos no volante, Sehun não se continha ao puxar os fios do fotografo com força, ora empurrando querendo sentir mais daquela boca, as vezes deslizando as unhas pela nuca dele, nesses momentos, mais que ouvindo, sentindo os gemidos que reverberaram pelo seu pau. Queria mais que tudo mandar o trânsito para puta que pariu e estacionar em um canto qualquer para foder aquela boca deliciosa como merecia, para poder ver o rosto do mais velho enquanto metia até gozar.

O mero pensamento de encher o rosto dele de porra, ou mesmo de o ver engasgar para tentar engolir era tentador, e somente o fato de já avistar o prédio em que morava o convenceu a acelerar, ignorando alguns limites de velocidade.

Junmyeon não conseguia ver daquele ângulo, e na realidade também não se importava, mas o suave som do motor o alertou que Sehun estava tão ou mais desesperado do que seus gemidos indicavam, e acelerava em busca de apressar o percurso.

Passando pelo portão, Sehun guiou o veículo pelo estacionamento, parando em sua vaga. – Filho da puta. – Junmyeon não se ofendeu, na verdade achou engraçado e apenas se afastou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios ao sentir que o carro havia parado, vendo Sehun grunhir e deixar o banco deslizar para atrás, deixando um espaço maior para ambos se movimentarem, e com isso Junmyeon não precisou de convite, voltou a se inclinar sobre o mais novo, depois de lhe roubar um beijo, deixando que sentisse o próprio gosto, e já relaxando a garganta para o que sabia que viria.

E Sehun não decepcionou, mesmo com o espaço extra, ainda não era uma posição adequada, mas isso não impediu que Sehun fodesse sua boca sem dó, estocando rápido e preciso enquanto agarrava seus cabelos com força, e se chupar um pau já não fosse excitante para caralho Junmyeon diria que os gemidos do mais novo por si só eram capazes de o ficar duro mais uma vez.

Ainda que Sehun tivesse demonstrado uma excelente resistência admirável, era impossível segurar um orgasmo quando Junmyeon dava tudo de si para acolher o membro que lhe sujava os lábios e queixo pela grande quantidade de pé gozo, portanto com mais algumas estocadas e alguns gemidos, Sehun gozou enchendo a boca de Junmyeon, que apesar de ter aceito de bom grado, ainda deixou um pouco escapar pelo canto dos lábios.

Sehun respirou fundo, buscando auto controle, enquanto via Junmyeon se erguer enquanto limpava com a ponta dos dedos o que havia escorrido para poder lamber e chupar o dedo, gemendo baixinho.

– Provocador. – Murmurou bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos, enquanto ajeitava a calça.

– Apenas garantindo o não desperdício do que é meu por direito. – Saiu do carro com Sehun, reparando no estacionamento, pensando pela primeira vez que ali deveriam ter câmeras e que se vissem as gravações somente um idiota não repararia o que eles haviam feito ali dentro, contudo, como não havia nenhuma direcionada direto para aquela vaga tudo não passaria de especulação, por mais correta que fosse.

– As câmeras daqui só apontam para o elevador e portão para controle de entrada e saída. – Sehun esclareceu ao notar o olhar do mais velho vagar pelo local enquanto esperavam o elevador.

– Hm... – Ele fez um som de quem compreendia acompanhando Sehun que entrou no elevador assim que este chegou naquele andar. – E o elevador? Também tem câmeras? – Perguntou em falso tom inocente que não enganaria nem um padre.

– Sim, e se eu não fosse famoso mandaria isso para puta que pariu e te foderia aqui mesmo. – Disse com calma, e Junmyeon sentiu suas pernas quase falharem, seguido de um espasmo em seu membro que já dava sinais de uma nova ereção após os momentos no carro.

O jornalista estalou a língua algumas vezes enquanto cruzava os braços. – Você fala tanto do que quer fazer comigo que estou começando a ficar preocupado de estar criando expectativas altas demais sobre um pirralho.

Sehun se manteve de frente para as portas e ainda que mantivesse a expressão indiferente Junmyeon reparou na ligeira tensão nos ombros dele.

– Vai ter a prova logo mais Junmyeon, do quão otario você tem sido por me rejeitar durante todo esse tempo. – O tom de voz baixou consideravelmente nas seguintes palavras. – Hoje você só vai embora quando eu disser que pode.

O fotografo mordeu o lábio inferior, mas se manteve em silencio.

Quando entraram no apartamento do mais novo, Junmyeon se surpreendeu não só com o ambiente bem decorado e organizado, mas também por não ter sido empurrado contra alguma parede por um Sehun desesperado, ao invés disso ele lhe indicou onde ficava a suíte e disse que ficasse a vontade para um banho, o fotografo esperava que teria de ser ele a lembrar o outro sobre questões como preparo e higiene, já que ninguém acorda pela manhã e se prepara para dar o cu sem ter nenhum compromisso já marcado.

Indo direto para o banho, Junmyeon não se preocupou com roupas ou toalha, já que imaginava que o mais novo lhe daria privacidade até que se preparasse e depois se juntaria a ele, então quando enrolou um pouco no banho, depois de se lavar, e Sehun não entrou no banheiro, decidiu sair, não muito preocupado com a bagunça que fazia ao andar por ai molhado, e ao se aproximar da cama encontrou uma toalha dobrada e uma camisa branca de botões cheirando a amaciante.

Junmyeon apenas deu os ombros e, após, se secar vestiu a camisa, ainda que achasse desnecessário e que como já esperava ficou grande o bastante para lhe cobrir até o meio das coxas e esconder as mãos. – Pirralho gigante. – Resmungou enquanto dobrava as mangas.

– Pode ser o meu lado mais possessivo falando, mas ver você usando minha roupa me dá um tesão. – A voz de Sehun fez o mais velho olhar para a porta do quarto encontrando o modelo ainda com o corpo úmido de um banho recente, com uma toalha enrolada com pouco cuidado sobre a cintura magra.

Mesmo nas vezes que Junmyeon teve a oportunidade de observar o modelo de perto vestindo pouca roupa, não podiam o preparar para aquilo. A pele perfeitamente clara e de aparência suave parecia implorar por um toque mais bruto que lhe marcasse, os ombros e peito largo que assim como o abdômen exibiam músculos esguios dos quais Junmyeon já havia tirado a prova da força, e ainda haviam as coxas e a bunda perfeitamente redonda, que apesar de cobertas, o fotografo se lembrava perfeitamente da forma arredondada que não lhe escapou a um tapa em uma seção de fotos, que o modelo percebendo de sua fascinação com aquela área, fez questão de lhe provocar.

– É mesmo? Nunca imaginei. – Falou divertido ao lembrar de outra seção, onde um colega achou ser o momento flertar consigo, enquanto estavam no meio do trabalho, naquele dia apesar de não ter falado ou feito nada, Junmyeon sabia que Sehun estava puto, pois ao invés da troca de provocações habitual ao final da seção, ele foi embora direto ignorando quando Junmyeon o chamou.

– Vem cá. – Sehun chamou, fazendo um gesto com o dedo, mantendo a postura relaxada apoiado contra o batente da porta, e Junmyeon apenas foi porque havia ficado hipnotizado por aquela expressão e pela maneira deliciosamente desleixada que o cabelo dele caia sobre o rosto, queria passar as mãos naqueles fios novamente, puxar com força enquanto sentia o pau dele o fodendo, queria tanto isso que se naquele momento ele lhe mandasse engatinhar até ele aceitaria.

– Lindo. – Murmurou quando o mais velho parou a sua frente, erguendo a mão até o queixo dele. – Espero que tenha noção de que eu não fui o único a provocar Junmyeon, e que depois de tanto tempo eu tenho fome. – Manteve o tom baixo aproximando os rostos, mas desviando para deixar selares e mordidas fracas sobre o pescoço e parte do ombro onde a gola da camisa escorregava.

– Espero que pare logo com as promessas e vá logo para onde você me fode até um de nós desmaiar. – Junmyeon replicou, apesar de por dentro sentir cada um daqueles beijos, que aliados as palavras lhe causavam espasmos em seu baixo ventre e uma ereção que mais do que sinais, já estava perfeitamente plena.

O modelo apenas revirou os olhos, e ao envolver a cintura dele com os braços, deslizou sem pressa as mãos, sentindo os contornos do corpo parcialmente escondido pela camisa.

Junmyeon mais uma vez esperava por um pouco de afobação da parte do mais novo, mas ele parecia perfeitamente satisfeito em lhe beijar com calma, provando de seus lábios e língua enquanto as mãos deslizavam por sua cintura e costas, amassando o tecido da roupa que se molhara ao contato com o corpo do mais alto e começava a lhe colar no corpo. Não era muito adepto ao sexo tranquilo, no geral não se importava com gestos ou palavras carinhosas durante o ato, no entanto, toda aquela paciência de Sehun de lhe provar com calma, não lhe pareciam um sinal de brandura, e sim prenuncio de uma ferocidade sem igual, portanto deixou que ele ditasse o ritmo naquele momento.

Se curvando um pouco para que as mãos alcançassem as coxas do mais velho, Sehun o susteve em seu colo pela segunda vez naquele dia, sentindo Junmyeon envolver sua cintura com as coxas. Se aproximou da cama e deitou o jornalista ali e desfazendo o nó da toalha em sua cintura. Não foi indiferente ao olhar que o mais velho lhe lançou, parecendo saborear cada parte finalmente exposta, ameaçando lhe tirar o controle.

– Não, apenas abra os botões. – Sehun murmurou o ver o outro erguer a camisa como se fosse tirá-la.

Junmyeon apenas revirou os olhos e resmungou algo sobre fetiches, mas cumpriu o pedido, erguendo o tronco para sentar enquanto lhe dava um pequeno show, querendo provocar ao abrir lentamente botão a botão sobre o olhar atento de Sehun.

– Perfeito. – O fotografo não sabia se era por ter obedecido, ou um elogio a seu corpo, mas o olhar de Sehun lhe fazia suspeitar que talvez fosse um pouco de ambos.

Suspirando Junmyeon deixou suas costas mais uma vez tocarem o colchão enquanto uma das mãos descia pelo peito até os mamilos e a outra ia mais além, até o membro duro, o tomando em mãos com um pequeno suspiro escapando de seus lábios. – E então? O que está esperando? Um convite?

Sehun não respondeu, apesar de querer finalmente provar, preferiu ser paciente, tomou seu próprio tempo ao observar lentamente com desejo cada partezinha daquele corpo, iniciando seu caminho pelo pescoço que exibia as marcas feitas mais cedo no estacionamento, o peito que com alguns músculos discretos que denunciava um estilo de vida saudável, os mamilos pequenos e rosados, sentiu sua boca salivar por prova-los, a virilha com pelos bem aparados e o membro dele grosso o bastante para o jornalista quase não conseguir envolver com os próprios dedos, deteve também o olhar nas coxas grossas e gastou alguns segundos em imagina-las cheias de marcas das duas mãos e dentes, antes de voltar pelo mesmo caminho até chegar no rosto que desde um primeiro momento se viu admirado.

Satisfeito e ansioso demais para perder mais algum segundo Sehun, apoiou o joelho entre as penas dele e se inclinou até estar sobre o corpo do menor. Nesse momento Junmyeon largou a própria ereção e segurou nos braços dele, sentindo os músculos por debaixo da pele rijos. O modelo então deu início a mais uma serie de beijos nos lábios vermelhinhos de Junmyeon, enquanto movia os quadris de forma lenta, esfregando os membros juntos a cada movimento, uma das mãos segurando com possessividade a coxa dele.

Junmyeon tentava se controlar, gemer apenas com uma esfregação seria o ápice da humilhação para si, como se estivesse voltado a adolescência e tivesse de se controlar para não ficar duro até com o ventinho que passava pela fresta da bermuda, e se com os lábios de Sehun sobre os seus até que conseguia abafar alguns dos sons que queriam escapar, quando ele desceu os beijos para seu pescoço, ai se mostrou uma tarefa realmente complicada, tendo de recorrer a cobrir a boca para impedir mais daqueles sons vergonhosos.

– Vou permitir dessa vez, mas da próxima quero te ouvir gritar... – Sehun murmurou contra sua pele, os dentes mordendo e puxando, deixando mais uma marca, dessa vez do outro lado do pescoço.

Contendo um palavrão como resposta Junmyeon apenas ergueu o quadril contra o do mais novo querendo fazê-lo provar um pouco da própria provocação, conseguindo um gemido abafado como resposta e mais uma mordida, dessa vez em seu ombro.

Sentindo que já era o bastante, Sehun ergueu-se para poder alcançar um dos itens que tinha deixado sobre a mesa de cabeceira enquanto o outro estava no banho. – Vira. – Ordenou com um tom imperial que mais uma vez Junmyeon teve dificuldades em desobedecer, mas se esforçou, pois sentiu que já estava na hora de recuperar o controle, não era nenhuma virgenzinha que deixaria o mais novo fazer tudo como queria, era hora de mostrar um pouquinho do que era Kim Junmyeon na cama.

Mantendo o olhar firme sobre o mais novo e as mãos voltando a estimularem ao próprio corpo. – Não. – Sorriu de forma arrogante mesmo nos momentos em que alguns gemidos escapavam.

– Não? – Sehun inclinou a cabeça como se não houvesse entendido. – Não foi um pedido.

Junmyeon abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – Aí está o erro.

Sehun soprou uma risada e se aproximou até estar com os lábios roçando a orelha do mais velho, sentindo a mão que não segurava o lubrificante lhe agarrar a coxa mais uma vez, alisando com cuidado a pele. – Kim Junmyeon... você poderia por favor se virar? – O tom calmo e envolvente foi pautado com um tapa que soou pelo quarto.

– Hmn. – Junmyeon mordeu com tanta força o lábio para conter o gemido que sentiu o gosto de sangue.

– Agora. – Se o primeiro tapa Junmyeon conseguiu conter o gemido que quis o acompanhar, o segundo veio seguido de um longo gemido que Sehun admirou com satisfação antes de voltar a sentar e virar Junmyeon, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos a bunda redonda e lisinha do mais velho que estremeceu com a possibilidade, e também expectativa, de receber outro tapa.

Antes de começar a prepará-lo decidiu que queria provar primeiro. Começou com os beijos na nuca dele descendo pelas costas, sentindo os arrepios que percorriam o corpo do mais velho quando alcançava alguma zona que seria sensível para ele. Quando chegou na cintura, usando ambas as mãos para separar as nadegas do mais velho não hesitou em cair de boca na entradinha dele usando dos lábios a língua para chupar e lamber ali.

Para Junmyeon apenas restava a tarefa de aproveitar aquele contato, empinando a bunda mais na direção do rosto de Sehun e afundando o rosto em um travesseiro que havia puxado abafando os ofegos e gemidos, pelo menos até que sentiu um tapa tão forte que fez seu corpo ter um solavanco na cama e seu membro roçar nos lençóis sujando-os.

– Eu disse que queria te ouvir gritar. – A punição foram dois tapas que arrancaram um ofego e engasgar do mais novo. Em algum momento Sehun havia conseguido abrir o fraco e despejar uma boa quantidade de lubrificante nos dedos que agora usava para penetrar Junmyeon, não lhe dando tempo de se recuperar do estado que apenas com os lábios e língua ele havia conseguido lhe deixar.

Por já ter o preparado com a língua, Sehun iniciou com dois dedos, abrindo-os primeiro antes de começar a mover simulando estocadas lentas ouvindo quando Junmyeon o mandou parar de ser filho da puta e meter de uma vez. Sehun riu, mas decidiu cumprir aquele pedido tão carinhoso, principalmente porque seu membro já havia sido negligenciado demais, sentia-o tão dolorido que era surpreendente o quanto havia conseguido se controlar.

Ainda hesitou um pouco antes de colocar a camisinha, queria tanto foder ele sem nada, a imagem da entradinha dele cheia de porra era deliciosa demais em sua mente. Junmyeon sentindo a hesitação do modelo sobre alguma coisa entendeu assim que pós os olhos sobre a embalagem em sua mão.

\- Eu sou limpo... faço exames todos os anos. – Murmurou afundando o rosto no travesseiro quase não acreditando que estava dando carta branca para relações desprotegidas, geralmente não era tão inconsequente.

\- Tem certeza? Também faço os exames, mas vou entender se quiser usar. – Sehun respondeu.

\- Sehun, me faz um favor e mete logo de uma vez porra. – Aquele era o jeitinho delicado de Junmyeon de lhe dizer que confiava no modelo.

Sehun revirou os olhos, mas deixou a camisinha sobre o criado mudo antes de se ajoelhar atrás do mais velho, usando as mãos para separar as pernas para ter mais espaço. E depois de aplicar mais lubrificante em seu próprio membro, Sehun voltou a deitar o corpo sobre o do mais velho, os lábios voltando a beijar os ombros enquanto o membro roçava as nadegas, deslizando com facilidade e provocando o mais novo a cada vez que sentia-o roçar contra sua entrada. Ainda que lhe fosse muito divertido ver como Junmyeon se enfurecia a cada vez que simulava uma penetração, aquela brincadeira também o levava ao extremo, portanto ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão agarrava os fios curtos do mais baixo inclinou o quadril e seu membro deslizar quase sem resistência alguma dentro de Junmyeon.

Com um único movimento Sehun estava todo dentro de Junmyeon, que respondeu aquele movimento com um longo gemido de prazer.

– Eu estou inteiro dentro de você hyung, consegue sentir isso? – Provocou se movendo lentamente, quase saindo por completo antes de repetir estocar com força, ouvindo choque entre os corpos. – O interior do hyung é tão apertado e quente porra. – Murmurou passando uma das mãos na cintura dele mantendo um ritmo alternado, saindo lentamente e estocando rápido e forte, indo sempre fundo.

– Porra, porra... – Junmyeon gemia enquanto se contorcia na cama empinando anda mais a bunda ficando quase de quatro, com exceção do tronco e rosto apoiado contra o colchão. – Sehun caralho...

O modelo queria rir, erguendo um pouco o tronco, podia ver a expressão de prazer no rosto do mais velho e a maneira como ele bagunçava seus lençóis se contorcendo todo, era divertida, mas a graça não tinha espaço quando se comparada ao sensação de estar dentro dele, o quão fodidamente gostoso era sentir cada centímetro seu ser tão bem acolhido pelo interior apertado dele.

Aumentando a velocidade, Sehun aliou as estocadas aos tapas sobre a bunda, adorando ver como a pele ficava vermelha a cada um deles, ver como o corpo do mais baixo era lançado para frente com a força e que ele logo jogava o quadril para traz não querendo cortar aquele contato.

Pegando Junmyeon de surpresa, não positivamente, Sehun se afastou saindo de dentro dele e se sentando com as costas apoiadas na cama. – Mostra para mim o que sabe fazer. – Pediu dando batidinhas na coxa chamando o mais velho.

Junmyeon resmungou baixinho, mas dessa vez obedeceu sem provocar, queria cavalgar no pau dele e talvez mostrar que ele ainda estava no controle. Se aproximou até se sentar sobre as coxas do mais alto, a camisa ainda cobrindo parte de seus ombros e braços, ainda que escorregasse as vezes devido a numeração maior.

O fotografo começou rebolando, sentindo o membro lhe roçar as nadegas, mas não fazendo nada para deixar que o penetrasse novamente, devolvendo a Sehun um pouco da própria provocação, ao invés disso movia-se de forma lenta, ambas as mãos apoiadas nos ombros largos do mais alto enquanto buscava apoio, mesmo que aquela provocação não lhe fosse indiferente. A cada vez que sentia a glande roçar sua entrada ou quando Sehun lhe segurava a cintura com força querendo tomar controle, era quase uma tortura.

Usando os joelhos como apoio, Junmyeon ergueu o corpo o bastante para poder alcançar o membro do modelo e foi descendo lentamente sobre ele, sentindo ainda mais do que a posição anterior, cada centímetro lhe preencher. Se antes tentava conter os gemidos, naquele momento nem se preocupava, pois sentia-se em uma posição superior no controle dos movimentos, ali cada ato seu, gemido, toque, rebolar, cada um era feito com um único intuito de levar Sehun a loucura, então gemia, alto enquanto sentava com força sentindo o choque entre os corpos soar quase tão alto quando seus gemidos e nem mesmo Sehun, até aquele momento mais silencioso, podia se conter, voltando a lhe beijar e tocar, agarrando sua bunda com força, ora apertando ora estapeando.

E se outros pudessem reclamar da força, Junmyeon apenas suspirava em deleite pelo que aquelas mãos conseguiam fazer, sentindo ondas de prazer lhe percorrerem o corpo a cada um dos tapas, ameaçando perder a força nas pernas.

Voltando a beijá-lo, Sehun pegou o membro até então negligenciado de Junmyeon passando a masturbá-lo em uma velocidade lenta, deslizando o punho fechado sobre a extensão, esfregando o dedão na glande para espalhar o pé gozo e girando o pulso ao chegar na base.

Envolvido pelo desespero de um orgasmo iminente, Junmyeon começou a cavalgar rápido, subindo e descendo tão rápido quanto era possível, sentindo as coxas arderem, mas nem assim diminuindo o ritmo, pois era tão bom, o pau do mais novo era delicioso, a mão o masturbando tão bem que nem mesmo os beijos eram o bastante para abafar os gemidos e Sehun percebeu isso, mas não estava pronto para lhe dar aquilo.

Soltando o membro do mais velho, o segurou pela cintura para impedir mais algum movimento, ouvindo um gemido de frustração por parte dele. Junmyeon queria bater nele, porra estava tão perto, mas tão perto que era uma sacanagem que Sehun fizesse aquilo.

Sem sair de dentro dele, Sehun deitou o mais velho na cama de novo, e dando continuidade as estocadas, mas indo lentamente sentindo-se tão perto, tão próximo de gozar, e sabia que Junmyeon também pela forma quase desesperada que gemia, as unhas que se afundavam nas costas do mais alto deixando vergões, o jeito como ondulava o quadril contra o dele querendo que ele fosse mais rápido e quase gritava a cada vez que sentia o membro de Sehun lhe acertar naquele lugar que lhe tirava a sanidade.

– Pode gozar hyung... – Sehun murmurou se inclinando para beijar os ombros do mais velho, uma das mãos apoiadas ao lado do rosto dele enquanto a outra continuava a lhe distribuir tapas e carinhos nas coxas e foi um dos tapas, junto ao movimento que seu corpo fazia contra o dele, fazendo seu membro ser pressionado entre eles a cada estocada, que lhe levou ao melhor orgasmo que já teve na vida, não que um ia fosse admitir isso, pois não suportaria aquele olhar de prepotência na cara do mais novo, mas o jeito como seu corpo inteiro convulsionou e tremeu quando seu membro sujou de porra a ambos não deixaria dúvidas.

Sehun ainda tentou aguentar por mais alguns momentos, mas a forma submissa e quase manhosa que Junmyeon gemia sensível pelo orgasmo recente, aliado ao aperto em seu membro o fizeram gozar dentro dele enquanto deixava um longo gemido escapar.

Deixando seu corpo ceder sobre Junmyeon, saiu de dentro dele, levando um dedo para a entradinha sensível roçando-o ali, sentindo e sua porra escorrer pela bunda dele até alcançar os lençóis. Ouviu o mais velho gemer baixinho de olhos fechados e sorriu, Junmyeon parecia destruído do jeitinho que havia prometido.

Deitou-se ao lado do mais velho puxando para seu peito enquanto lhe beijava o rosto e acariciava seu cabelo, esperando que se recuperasse.

A sugestão de um banho veio do modelo após alguns minutos, e Junmyeon já imaginava que rolaria um segundo round debaixo do chuveiro, mas não esperava sair de lá quase sem forças para andar. Entre elogios e provocações, Sehun lhe prensara contra a parede do box o fodendo lentamente, deixando que Junmyeon sentisse cada centímetro entrando e saindo de si a cada estocada enquanto seu membro era esmagado entre seu corpo e o vidro frio do box, sujando ele de porra quando gozou mais uma vez com o pau do outro dentro de si, sentindo a porra de Sehun dessa vez lhe acertar a bunda e as nadegas, escorrendo de uma forma tão suja que porra, quase gozou de novo.

E se Junmyeon esperava uma folga após o banho, Sehun lhe mostrou que levava a sério as promessas de só parar quando um dos dois não aguentasse mais.

Foi levado ao limite ao ser penetrado enquanto debruçado na mesa da sala, uma das mãos do mais novo lhe agarrando pelos cabelos, mantendo seu peito e rosto contra a superfície gelada da mesa, e a outra lhe apertando a cintura enquanto estocava com força.

Sehun também fodeu sua boca na cozinha, enchendo o rosto de Junmyeon com porra enquanto o próprio chegava ao ápice também nos lábios do modelo que lhe devolveu o favor, e ainda mais uma vez na cama de lado, sentindo como Sehun impunha um ritmo tão lento que demorou a gozar, mas quando o fez quase perdeu a consciência, e só então ambos finalmente chegaram ao seu limite, e se para o mais novo isso queria dizer que poderia apenas puxar um lençol e se ajeitar para dormir, para Junmyeon significava que teria de tirar forças do cu para levantar e ir embora, talvez não do cu, esse já não estava lá essas coisas depois de horas ao lado do modelo.

– O que está fazendo? – Ouviu a voz ensonada de Sehun que abriu os olhos ao ouvir os passos atrapalhados de Junmyeon que tentava se manter em pé. Junmyeon naquele momento quis sua câmera para tirar uma foto, Sehun com os olhinhos inchados e esfregando um deles com o punho era uma cena fofa que merecia ser registrada.

– Indo embora. – Junmyeon respondeu e antes que pudesse se afastar da cama Sehun o puxou para que deitasse novamente o mantendo preso em seus braços.

– Deixa de ser otario Junmyeon, dorme aí que amanhã eu dou uma carona para você pegar o seu carro.

Junmyeon até pensou em bater no mais novo e sair, mas a verdade é que estava exausto também, não se lembrava a última vez que havia gozado tantas vezes em uma única noite, então prometendo a si mesmo que dormiria ali apenas algumas horas, o bastante para se recuperar, fechou os olhos e se deixou ser aconchegado pelo calor do corpo do mais velho.

____

Junmyeon guardava tudo de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila resmungando consigo mesmo que fosse tudo para puta que pariu.

– Alguém parece com ciúmes. – Sehun falou divertido, se aproximando do mais velho para o abraçar pelas costas quando viu que restava somente Junmyeon e ele no estúdio. – É tão fofo te ver assim.

– Descola. – O fotografo falou baixo com traços de raiva na voz.

O modelo soltou outra risada divertida antes de responder. – Não...

– Sehun eu estou avisando, não estou para gracinhas hoje.

– Você nunca está. – Replicou antes de beijar o pescoço dele.

Apesar de irritado, Junmyeon não conseguia se manter indiferente aos beijos e carinhos que Sehun distribuía, ainda que a vontade de dar um tapa naquele rosto bonito permanecesse Junmyeon permitiu que ele lhe mimasse um pouco antes de pisar no pé dele com força e se afastar ignorando os gemidos de dor que ele soltava.

– Eu mandei descolar. – Falou seco saindo da sala e ouvindo segundos depois Sehun se apressar em alcançá-lo.

– Qual é hyung? Vai ficar irritado mesmo? Sabe que é somente trabalho. – Sehun reclamou enquanto caminhava ao seu lado, mancando um pouquinho.

– Trabalho nenhum precisa que você esfregue naquela vadia com tanto gosto. – Junmyeon murmurou entredentes e Sehun teve de se esforçar para não gargalhar.

E se em um primeiro momento Junmyeon se manteve indiferente após a primeira, e as demais noites que passaram juntos, custando a Sehun para conseguir o convencer de que aquilo não era somente uma transa sem sentido, dois anos depois era divertido o ver tentar controlar os ciúmes a cada vez que precisava modelar com alguma pessoa, em especial nas vezes em que o trabalho exigia uma maior proximidade com outros modelos.

– Sabe que a única pessoa com a qual eu quero me esfregar é você. – Sehun murmurou apertando o botão para desativar o alarme do carro ao chegarem no estacionamento.

– Vai para a puta que pariu Sehun. – Junmyeon desviou o rosto não querendo admitir que mesmo não sendo uma declaração fofa, ainda lhe deixava sem jeito quando o modelo usava aquele tom de voz e palavras carinho, ou o mais próximo que ele conseguia com aquela boca suja. Não que tivesse muita moral para falar sobre a dele, usava tanto palavrão no seu dia a dia que estava surpreso por ainda não ter sido demitido.

Sehun riu mais uma vez e entrou no carro, esperando o fotografo colocar o cinto antes de ligar e dirigir em direção a saída.

– Também te amo Junmyeon. – Falou divertido e aproveitou que ainda estava em velocidade baixa para se inclinar e roubar um selar do mais velho.

– Moleque irresponsável, olha para a rua. – Junmyeon reclamou cruzando os braços e mais uma vez desviando o olhar. – Também te amo... – Murmurou fazendo o mais novo sorrir daquela forma que ainda lhe trazia borboletas ao estomago.


End file.
